fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Storm! Episode 10
It's a Sunday night. Wolf is waiting outside for Blue and his team to show up. Serenity and the rest of the team, have been in Wolf's secret cave, for about a day, so far. Serenity has also found a note, in her room. Dear Serenity, ......I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about this place earlier. While you were in the hospital, I been here working for most of the day. This was actually my home, when I ran out of my other home. I would run with the Wolves from this room. I been lying to you about how I'm feeling about this whole problem... I'm scared, that I might die. I know what Blue has done to me, in the past, and that's why I had everyone sent away. I promise to save Wolfgang from any danger and get him here... I promise, I'll come back, whether I'm alive or dead. See you soon. ::::::::::::::::: .''From,'' :::::::::::::::::: Wolf Serenity) Ugh... why did Wolf have to have that here! It makes me more sad! ' '( May starts to cry ) Serenity) Okay... I'll cry too! ( Rocks May back and forth and a tear falls down her eye ) ( In the living room ) Nuzamaki90) Ugh, why did we have to leave Wolf behind! Airzel) I don't care! Wolf's choice, I can stay out of danger anyways! Crimson) Yeah... Wolf is going to surrender to them, to save his family, but he has no bakugan to get out with, how dumb! Airzel) I know, he was stupid! Nintendocan) I'm taking a walk. C22Helios) Okay Wolfgirl12390) To the training room! ''' '''Ginger) Okay! ( Wolfgirl12390 and Ginger disappear to the training room ) ( Serenity's room door opens and Serenity walks out of her room with a cherry red face ) Nuzamaki90) You were crying again, weren't you? Airzel) Of course she was crying, she became a real softy for Wolf! Serenity) Haha! I forgot to laugh! -_- ( Hands Nuza the note Wolf wrote and it gets shown to everyone in the cave.) ( Meanwhile, at Wolf's house ) Wolf) Blue, come out where ever you are, CHICKEN! Blueking4ever) Chicken? Bling! Show him what a chicken, I am! Bling) Okay! ( Fires a fire blast at Wolf's house and it barely misses Wolf ) Wolf) My house! ( DinoQueen13, Redakaibakulover, Titaniumgirl, Frosting128, PinkWolf, Scar-RedNovaDragon, Skawo1, Ghgt99, Farbas, and Blueking4ever all appear with their bakugans out of ball form. ) Blueking4ever) So are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way! Wolf) I'm going with the easy way! Blueking4ever) Good choice! DinoQueen13, Frosting! Go tie his arms up! Frosting128) Okay! ( DinoQueen13 and Frosting go tie Wolf up, but one of them whisper to Wolf ) Blueking4ever) So Wolf? Do you have Wolfie? Wolf) Yeah, in my pocket! Blueking4ever) Check his pockets, you two! DinoQueen13) Ugh! ''' '''Frosting128) She's there! Blueking4ever) Good! So who's bakugan is taking Wolf for the ride? Scar-RedNovaDragon) I'll take Wolf! ( Scar Dragonoid picks Wolf up with his mouth and holds him in his mouth ) ( Meanwhile on the cliffs ) ???) I guess it's time to slowly follow! ???) Yes it is! ???) Yep! ( Everyone takes off to the evil sides base ) Bllueking4ever) Wolf, you do good and you'll see your son and Mom again! Wolf) What about Dad! Blueking4ever) He's dead! Wolf) What! Blueking4ever) HE IS DEAD! Redakaibakulover) I'll take Wolf to his cell, when we get there! ( Wolf looks down ) Wolf) I'M SCARED OF HEIGHTS! The Up and Coming! Episode 11 What do you think of this episode? A B C D F Category:Wolf Category:Blueking4ever Category:Serenity Category:May Category:Nuzamaki90 Category:Airzel-of-Haos Category:Crimsonstorm Category:Nintendocan Category:C22Helios Category:Wolfgirl12390 Category:Bling Category:DinoQueen13 Category:Redakaibakulover Category:TitaniumGirl Category:Frosting128 Category:Pinkwolf Category:Scar-RedNovaDragon Category:Skawo1 Category:Ghgt99 Category:Farbas Category:Wolf Story 2